Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include one or more antennas for wireless communication and an audio output device which is configured to be placed in close proximity to a user's ear to provide sound waves. Some users of such an apparatus may have hearing difficulties and may wear a hearing aid for amplifying sound waves which are incident on the user's ear. However, the output of a hearing aid may be affected by electromagnetic interference with the one or more antennas of the apparatus. This may result in the user not hearing some, or all, of the output from the audio output device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.